


Caught in a trap

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other, Red Riding Hood Elements, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Roles:Little red: AngieThe wolf: shingujiiNote: shingujii is only semi-animal, also note I will add in some of angies tributes





	

Angie nodded as her mother told her to stay on the path this time like a good girl "Angie promises" she smiles as she crosses her fingers behind her back 

As soon as she left the house after a kiss from her mother she headed straight for the forest 

Her basket full of ritual herbs and a fresh dead rabbit wouldn't be complete without the wild flowers that grew within the woods 

She hummed as she walked thinking about her sick and dying grandmother, maybe god would spare her if Angie gave him an equal offering 

She pondered who in the village would rival her grandmothers strong soul but found herself drawing a blank and frowning 

She stopped for only a moment though before continuing not realising she was being followed by a rather sly shadow 

When she came across the light filled meadow full of flowers her childish smile appeared once again and she laid within the flowers sunbathing 

She sighed only getting up once she had made a crown of Daisy's for her hair 

The sun had been blocked out by a stubborn cloud which she knew must of been god reminding her, after grabbing the flowers and giving a small thank you to him she continued on her way 

Finally she had made it back to an animal path she regularly used on her way to grannies humming as she walked down the familiar path 

Her pursuer stepped out in front of her now that she had finally reached the tree beside his path and he grinned down at her behind his mask "what is such a sweet girl doing in such a scary place" he asked the girl who smelled like blood but looked like flowers, the perfect prey in his eyes 

She looked up as a shadow covers her path and to the man that had spoken, he was tall and although he wore a hat, his tail long and clean was visible enough to give away his wolf status

She realised this must be a sign from god, a wolf was strong in both body and soul, he would be the perfect sacrifice to replace her grandmother 

Angie smiled softly "what's your name mr.wolf" she grins suddenly clinging onto his arm in enthusiasm 

This wolf would indeed make a fine sacrifice for god on behalf of her sick granny she was sure of it now 

"My name is shingujii, shingujii korekiyo and you are?" He asks although slightly startled by her action he plays along "Angie is Angie!" She announces giddily tugging on his arm 

"Mr.wolf should join granny and Angie for lunch" he smirks behind his mask "I would be honoured" Angie also smirked in front of him as she tugged his arm encouragingly not wanting gods gift to be late 

She had set the bait and SNAP! her large wolf prey had been caught she thinks as she walks arm and arm with him up her grandmothers stone steps 

"Come on in mr.wolf!" Angie says excitedly as she rushes inside, shingujii chuckles "coming" he calls sharp teeth now visible behind an unzipped mask as he closes the door behind him, tail flicking


End file.
